One Hundred Memories
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Memories are like little pieces of a life. One might forget the memories they've collected, but they're always there, waiting for someone to look over them once more. Some care less if they remember because as shinobi, forgetting is better. 10/100
1. Pictures: Hatake Kakashi or Team Seven

First Memory: Pictures

**I know what your thinking. Why in the world am I making new stories when I have so many left uncompleted? I'm just stupid that way, but oh well on that one. I gotta explain stuff to your probably huge brains, but it'll only take a few seconds.**

**This is just a pile of one shots dealing with things. If you have a request, you just tell me the word. Like this one is 'pictures', so it has to do with pictures. I think of how and type it out. Then it gets posted online, and you read it. These are probably going to be stupid one shots, so if no one likes them, I just continue writing them for the hell of it.**

**Disclaimer: I spy with my little eye…LAWYERS! I told them I didn't own Naruto, but now they've come for me in white suits!**

_Name: Picture_

_Memory #: 1_

_Summary: He lived in pictures, for the world around him didn't seem enough. He lived in their pictures, for the world didn't have them._

_Pairing: none. Kakashi centric._

They were no more. Team Seven went after Akatsuki together, and only one of them came back. It was always Kakashi, the hard to kill man. He didn't want to come back to give the news to the village. None of his students deserved to die like that, but they did for the good of the world. He walked through the gates alone, but he felt as if Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto would come back soon.

The apartments that the three once lived in needed to be cleaned, and Kakashi volunteered to do it alone. He felt like he owed it to them and felt like he was visiting them one last time before they left him completely. The cleaning process was hard on him, but he endured for them. During the cleaning up, he thought about the final battle and their injuries before every part of his body ached from the battle. Age was catching up on him probably. No! He couldn't think like that! Age wasn't something to touch Kakashi, the man who couldn't die.

He threw out everything except for the photographs he found. Sakura had the most with Naruto have the fewest, but they were captured parts of his students' lives that no longer continued. He had a plan for the pictures, and it wouldn't be ruined like some others.

"That's the last one," Kakashi muttered to himself as he tacked up the last picture. He took the spare room of his apartment and hung up every single picture he collected. They weren't in frames and were sometimes in photo albums that were opened on the floor or desk.

After his missions, Kakashi would slip into his picture room and look at his team's memories. He felt as if they were really there, talking about each photo. They lived in pictures, and Kakashi found comfort within them. He found it easy to cope, believing that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited for him in that room. They waited all the time.

When Kakashi came back to Konoha with several serious wounds, he didn't bother going to the hospital. He was dying, and he loved it. Stumbling through his home, he fell in the hallway. The rest of the way, he crawled, and in the room, he rolled over onto his back. He was finally dying. He lived with pictures, so it was fitting he die with them too. Smiling under his torn mask, Kakashi brushed his bloody fingers on the picture of Team Seven after Sasuke came back.

Tsunade looked at the body in the center of the room before looking at the walls. She sighed and shook her head. An ANBU squad was sent out to find Kakashi when his mission report didn't come in, and they found him dead from blood loss in his room of pictures. In some ways, Tsunade knew he had his team's pictures somewhere and looked at them often. The sun and time did its wonders on the fading colors and the dead man. They made this room come back to Kakashi, so he would never be completely alone.

"Get his name on the memorial stone. Let's bury him next to the late Team Seven. He'd like that very much," Tsunade said. The ANBU team got rid of the body and went to get a gravestone made while Tsunade just soon next to the dry blood on the ground. "I feel like I'm looking into their memories. Did you feel like this too? You are now at rest, so go join them. I never saw such a team in my entire life. It was almost strange to look at these pictures because people could think of you as a pervert that liked children. Kakashi, you cleaned out their homes, but who will clean yours?" Tsunade turned and walked out without a fleeting glance at the pictures that cover almost every inch of the wall.

No one was left to clean Kakashi's house out. It was left just like it was when Tsunade left it until four stupid kids stumbled upon it. The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy found the room and looked at all the faded photos. A black haired, dark eyed boy with a pink haired, green-eyed girl and a silver haired dark eyed boy followed him as well. They looked at the one picture that had a little dry blood on the corner but was untouched by the sun and time.

"They look like us!" the blonde shouted. He was smacked by his pink haired companion and grinned. None of them paid attention to the lessons on long dead shinobi, or they would've known about how the Copy-cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, lived in photographs and that was his house. They didn't see the silver haired _man_ sitting on the ground, staring at that untouched picture.

Hatake Kakashi lived in photographs, and he never left those photographs behind. People say a picture is worth a thousand words, but Kakashi found one only worth a single word that was more precious than all the riches in the world. It was in an untouched photo with a little dry blood in the corner.

**A/n: Review and request. R&R&R! That's the best kind. NOT! If you happen to be fans of my other uncompleted works, I'm sorry! Forgive me and let me kiss the ground you walk on! Please don't abandon hope that one day I'll finish those stories! Thank you for being my fans, which there are so few of you, but I'll live knowing I'm don't a lame write (now at least). More to come someday I hope.**


	2. Moon: Naruto

Thank you all who reviewed

**Thank you all who reviewed. Well, I got a lot of good requests and might be able to figure out some way to put them into a one shot. Well, here's one of the requests. Requester, you know who are. (.xXx.emo.love.snakebites.xXx.)**

**Disclaimer: I finally gave the lawyers the slip by saying I didn't own Naruto unless the world went up in flames. They gave me a strange look too!**

_**Name:**__ Moon_

_**Memory #:**__ 2_

_**Summary:**__ The moon was his only true friend. He would spend hours just staring at it just because he had nothing else to do at night. No one cared to tell him to go to bed or cared about his wellbeing. He lived because of the moon and no one._

_**Pairing:**__ Naruto centric…small Naru/Saku after Time skip and after Sasuke returns_

He smiled as the sun was falling behind the horizon, for he had so much to tell his best friend whom he could only see at night. Training wasn't going so well as he limped away. His only love hurt him once against for stupid reason, and it made him upset. Someday, he was going to realize what type of person his love was and leave. Right now, he couldn't because it was part of him.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice shouted. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Iruka. The Chunin Academy teacher smiled and ran over to him. "You want to get some ramen? You look dead tired for once." Iruka was his first _human_ friend, but Naruto would always have the one that was always waiting for him. He smiled tiredly at the Chunin.

"I can't. My friend is coming tonight, and I have so much to tell my friend. Maybe tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked. He ignored the shocked look he was given and walked away. The sun was nearly gone, and he could bear the guilt of being late.

Naruto stretched out on the rooftop and looked up at the dark sky. His blue eyes looked neon in the moonlight, and he couldn't help but laugh. The wind blew gently, and he hid his face with a hand. It was almost as if the moon was scolding him for laughing.

"Tsuki, don't worry. I'm not laughing at you. Can I tell you about my day?" Naruto asked. The wind hit him in a way he took as a yes. "Kakashi was late like usual, but he's starting to pay more attention to someone besides Sasuke on the team. Sakura won't talk to me without yelling at me. I don't want to be hurt anymore, but I don't know what to do." The wind told him that he was crazy. "Tsuki, are you jealous of me making other friends. People are worried about me ever since Shikamaru found me talking to you a few months ago. It's nice to have people worry about you, but I don't want it to get to my head." The wind forced him to stand up and walk to the door, where Sakura was waiting behind. He looked at her, and she sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about earlier. Kakashi told me that Iruka died a few months ago, and you were still trying to cope," Sakura said. Naruto stared at her for a few minutes. Iruka wasn't dead. He saw him earlier. Naruto felt his heart quicken and bit his lips. Suddenly, the memories flowed into his mind like a rushing ocean that just broke free from a blockage. All the information made his head pound.

Iruka died on the very rooftop he stood upon while the moon was out. He was protecting Naruto from an assassin, and Naruto was often told that Iruka would always listen to everything he had to say. The moon was Iruka because the schoolteacher died under the moon.

"_Look, Naruto. The moonlight makes you look like a fox," Iruka said that night. The assassin, in a matter of ten minutes, killed him. "The moon looks so beautiful tonight." Naruto screamed and killed the assassin, who was another Konoha shinobi. He looked up at the moon and smiled. The moon was Iruka, or now Tsuki, his only friend._

Naruto continued to talk to the moon and continued to look insane. One day, Naruto walked away for a mission and never returned. The moon waited for the blonde to show up, but only a child with blue eyes that matched Naruto's and brown hair.

"Daddy once told me you listened to everyone. Can you be my friend?" Uzumaki Kohaku asked. The wind sent by the moon excitedly answered the small child. Naruto's son smiled and began talking about how he was going to start the academy soon, and all of the stars along with the moon listened to his words.

**This one is shorter than the last one, but difficult to write out.**


	3. Faker: Shikamaru

-1**This is another request. I didn't know how to write this one with one of the characters because I wasn't going to make up a character.**

**Disclaimer: 'Don't own' sign is now on my bedroom door, window, and me. Several people have already tried taking me away (mainly people in white coats).**

_**Name:** Faker_

_**Memory #:** 3_

_**Summary:** His entire life was just a fabricated lie. He was born into a different family, but his parents died. He was given to another couple that acted like his parents. They never asked him if he was okay with his new lifestyle when he met them at three years old. He didn't really remember meeting them and never asked why they never had any baby pictures of him._

_**Pairing:** Shikamaru centric_

If you could describe Nara Shikamaru in one word, what would you choose? Lazy? Smart? Boring? Interesting? Smoker? Friend? Teammate? What if you knew who Shikamaru was, what would be your word? How about fake? It's true and speaks of almost every year of his young life. Three years were true. The only years of truth.

September twenty-second was the very day Kazuo Shikamaru came into the world. His father was an intelligent ANBU captain, who stepped down to become a Jonin sensei. The man, Akira, stood at five foot eight with dark hair like Shikamaru's, but he had bright green eyes. His mother was a simple Chunin that taught at the academy with no want to become a Jonin or anything else. The lady, Sora, was a small one at five foot two with blonde hair and dark eyes. She was a quiet woman while her husband was quite loud.

"He's so cute!" Hitsugani Sakura said. She was nineteen and the family's first child. Her husband was a Suna shinobi, so she lived there with him. "Little Shikamaru! My baby brother. I can't wait to brag about you to my friends." With that, Sakura popped out a camera and began snapping pictures. Shikamaru began to cry after awhile because of the god awful flash. Sakura was forced to stop after that.

"He makes a fine addition to the family," Akira said. He was a man who believed that the greatest things were behind your front door waiting for you. He looked at his daughter. "Your age difference and distance from home better not make you a stranger, or I'll stick you in a room with him for an entire day." That was a warning Sakura knew would never happen. Shika would know her alright.

October tenth, Akira died fighting the Kyuubi, so it was just Shikamaru and Sora. She tried to make the best of it and told him stories every night about Akira and Sakura. Shikamaru would be fatherless, but he would have at least some knowledge of a father.

November eighteenth, Sora was killed in a simple hostage situation at the academy. Sakura wouldn't get news for several days, but Shikamaru was put as an orphan. Shikamaru was present at the funeral that his sister couldn't make because of a mission. At that moment, three-year-old Shikamaru was finally realizing how alone he was. That was only for a few days.

November twenty-fifth, Nara Yoshino dragged her husband to the orphanage. If she couldn't have children from her body, she'd adopt one. Kazuo Shikamaru stood out to her because he just stared out the window as if he was waiting for someone. Shikamaru would never remember that he was waiting for Sakura to come a pick him up.

If you asked Shikamaru what his earliest memory was, he'd say the day he started the academy at five. He forgot about the sister in Suna still writing to him, the father who was only in stories, and the mother who endured for him. Shikaku and Yoshino never said anything either. They wanted him to be happy. Everything went down hill when Sakura came to visit her brother, still believing he was in the orphanage.

Seventeen-year-old Shikamaru yawned and looked lazily up at the sky. There were no clouds that day, which to Shikamaru meant something was going to happen. He got up and decided to head home. His mother was probably going to boss him around, but it was better than watching a cloudless sky. He almost opened the front door when he heard yelling coming from a strange voice.

"You didn't tell him! I'm his sister for god's sake! I wrote letters to him! What happen to them!" the person said. Shikamaru was interested now. She said she was his sister. He was an only child as far as he knew, so who was this lady.

"Hitsugani-san, please calm down. We kept the letters and were planning on telling Shikamaru, but he couldn't remember anything about the Kazuo family or you. We didn't want to freak him out," Shikaku said. Shikamaru was shocked. He felt something come over him as he fainted. Everyone inside heard him fall, and Sakura was the first one out there to see him.

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Shikamaru looked so different and so familiar. She missed the smiling child in the pictures she owned. She wanted her brother back.

Shikamaru dreamt of two women with blonde hair. The one had dark eyes while the other one had blue ones. The blue eyed one had a camera and snapped pictures of him. The dark eyed woman would scold the other and attempt to take away the camera. Shikamaru dreamt that dream-him began crying because of the flash and the dark eyed woman came to comfort him while the other hid the camera. He remembered a name when he woke up. Hitsugani Sakura. Camera freak. Shikamaru woke up in his bedroom and looked around. It was all a lie. He was Nara Shikamaru. He was related to Hitsugani Sakura somehow. He vaguely remember her calling herself his sister. She was his sister. Shikamaru held his head. He tried to remember before the academy. Glimpses of the orphanage, a funeral, the dark eyed lady smiling, and a picture of a man with dark hair and blue eyes ran through. He remembered stories of a man named Akira. He finally just screamed for all he was worth.

"Shikamaru, enough," Shikaku said. He was seated by the bed with the Sakura lady. She smiled at him and held out her hand. Shikamaru stared at it before realizing she wanted him to shake hands with her.

"Hitsugani Sakura, Jonin of Suna," Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded and opened his mouth to introduce himself. "I already know you. I mean, I use to know you like you used to know me." She seemed sad about the late part. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Shikaku, who was looking at the floor.

"Shikamaru, you were adopted because my wife couldn't carry children. Your father died before you were old enough to remember while your mother died in a hostage situation at the academy when you were three. Your sister here was living in Suna and wasn't told about you being adopted. I know this is a lot, but trust me, you were loved by both families," Shikaku said. Shikamaru didn't want to believe anything they were saying. He got off of his bed and walked out.

A year later, Naruto and Shikamaru were talking about a mission. Someone came up to Shikamaru and asked him who he was. Shikamaru didn't know how to respond, so he was silent for a moment. He was soon smiling and shaking hands with the person, Hitsugani Yoshi, ANBU of Suna.

"I'm Shikamaru. Just Shikamaru because I quit being a lie," Shikamaru said. Yoshi nodded and walked away. Shikamaru didn't know he was still living and would continue living the lie he found to get rid of. The lie started September twenty-third eighteen years back.

**Not as good I would like it to be. Basically, Shikamaru is just a lie. Still taking in requests.**


	4. Questions: Kakashi and Naruto

-1**This is another request. **

**Disclaimer: I, Kyuubi no Kitsune0101, don't and will never own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Name:** Questions_

_**Memory #:** 4_

_**Summary:** Naruto met an ANBU when he was seven years old and witnessed the death of yet another assassin sent from another country. He's curious about everything after that, so he talks to the ANBU guard assigned to him. The ANBU would answer all of Naruto's question, except one._

_**Pairing:** Kakashi and Naruto friendship_

Naruto sat beside the ANBU guard as he looked at the dead assassin across the room. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he began to think. Why was the man not moving? Naruto had seen different humans thanks to always being allowed around the Third Hokage, but never once did he encounter death.

"ANBU-san, what is wrong with him? Is he sleeping?" Naruto asked. The ANBU only looked down and said nothing for several minutes. Naruto was patient and only stared at the dead man who was lying in a forever growing pool of blood. The ANBU's hand came to rest upon Naruto's head, and it felt quite heavy.

"No, Naruto-san. He isn't sleeping. That man is dead," the ANBU said. Naruto processed what he was just told and was in deep thought. He looked up at the ANBU guard in confusion. As if knowing what the child was thinking, the ANBU sighed. "It's like he's sleeping, but this sleep is one he'll never wake up from. Someday, Naruto-san, you'll die just like that man. Okay, maybe different, but you'll die too." The ANBU guard stood up and picked up the seven-year-old with ease. "Come, Naruto-san, it's past your bedtime. In the morning, you'll never see the man again. I promise." The ANBU carried the boy back to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. "Ask more questions in the morning." Naruto nodded and fell asleep despite seeing the dead man killed in front of him. He would never remember it anyways.

The next morning was spent with Naruto sitting like he was the night before only this time they were in the forest. The ANBU was sitting across from him and refused to take off the mask. Naruto stared out from the trees at the children playing with their parents. He didn't know what a parent actually was, but he had his theories.

"ANBU-san, what are a mother and a father?" Naruto said. The ANBU didn't show it, but he was slightly shocked at the question. Granted the kid lived alone, but he had to have some idea of what they were. Nevertheless, he would reply with the best of his knowledge.

"A mother is the woman who brought you into the world and would the one you would find the most comfort in. A father is the man your mother had sex with and got her pregnant," the ANBU said. Naruto nodded and was curious even more. The ANBU just dug a hole for himself right then and there because Naruto's next question shouldn't be on a child's mind.

"What is sex, ANBU-san?" Naruto asked. The ANBU was mentally kicking himself, but he soon came up with the perfect answer. He pulled a familiar orange book out of his pouch. Naruto stared at it, hoping to understand. Was that book sex? He doubted it.

"That, Naruto-san, is something I can't tell you, but you can read on an adult level right?" the ANBU asked. Naruto nodded. He was good when it came to reading. "This is Make-Out Paradise, and it'll teach you all about sex." Naruto began reading it as soon as he got the book. The ANBU prayed that no kunoichi was spying on them, or he'd be dead quickly. Luckily, no one was spying on them.

Three days later, Naruto gave the ANBU back the book. Something on his face concerned the high ranking shinobi. Naruto just sat like he normally would, but he had a rather pissed off look for some reason. The ANBU sat across from him and knew he had to ask.

"What's wrong, Naruto-san?" the ANBU asked. Naruto looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "That's not a proper answer." Scowling, Naruto looked into the slit eyes of the mask. He was thinking on how to word the answer.

"That book was boring. It did answer my question and gave me a quest. I'm going to write a better book!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked determined and angry. "ANBU-san, will you help me?" The ANBU looked surprised at the question. That was the easiest one to answer.

"Yes, Naruto-san, I'll help you. Write the first page tonight, so we can see how much work is needed," the ANBU said. Naruto nodded and jumped up. "Let's go get you a notebook." Naruto grabbed the ANBU's hand and dragged him to the nearest shop that sold such things.

Eight years later, Naruto ran over to Kakashi, who was reading his book in peace. A thick binder was in the blonde's hands as he reached his sensei. Holding it out, Naruto cleared his throat to get Kakashi's attention. The Jonin took the binder and looked at Naruto.

"It's a book I've just finished. My ANBU friend helped every step of the way. I wanted someone to read it. Kakashi-sensei, can you read it for me, please?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at the cover of the binder. The corner was marked in a paw print while the whole thing was titled 'Journey'. Kakashi sighed and looked inside. He could tell that a lot of effort went into it because it wasn't messy or written sloppy.

"Yes, Naruto, I'll read it," Kakashi said. Naruto cheered and walked away. Kakashi got up and headed for the Jonin headquarters. He sat at one of the tables looking at the binder. Naruto lied. His ANBU friend only stuck around from the beginning to about a fourth away from the end. Naruto didn't want to take all the credit it seemed.

"Kakashi, is that a new perverted book?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi found all his friends looking at him, and he laughed. "So?" Kakashi held up the binder and allowed everyone to look at it. "It could still be a perverted book." Kakashi shook his head.

"This story came from a child's innocent mind days after witnessing his ANBU guard killing an assassin. He kept asking questions, and one of them was about sex. The ANBU feeling he couldn't answer gave him Make-Out Paradise to read. The kid returned it with displeasure. Sure it answered his question, but it was garbage in his opinion. He decided to write his own. He decided to make up a life story for the ANBU guard. The kid is amazingly accurate one most of the guard's life, but he made up a bunch of stuff. It's called _Journey _because it's the ANBU's journey from lonely boy to ANBU and then Hokage," Kakashi said. He smirked when his friends put the pieces together.

"You gave him Make-Out Paradise to learn about sex?" Kurenai shouted. Kakashi nodded and took the binder back. "Wow, I don't think Naruto is our most surprising ninja. It's you." Kakashi shrugged and left. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to read in there.

Three days later, Kakashi returned it to Naruto, who was expecting so comments. The Jonin smiled and patted Naruto's head. The blonde noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the binder. He pulled it out and read through it.

_Dear Naruto-san,_

_If you ever have a question, just ask._

_Signed,_

_ANBU-san Hatake Kakashi_

_PS: Loved the ending. Kisho really should've told his crush that he loved her before she began dating that other man, but it shows that not all endings are happy. Kisho is a man that resembles two. You and me. Good luck getting it published._

Naruto smiled and ran after his sensei. He had so many questions to ask the man.

**Now this one is better. I like it.**


	5. Music: Naruto

-1**Another request. I completely forgot to put down the genre of each memory. I'll just start now.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

_**Name:** Music_

_**Memory #:** 5_

_**Summary:** He loved music especially the violin, guitar, and piano. Who knew the most beautiful instrument he heard was his own body?_

_**Pairing:** Naruto centric_

_**Genre: **Angst_

Naruto first discovered his talent for music when he stumbled upon an old music room in the Hokage's tower. A dusty piano seemed to amaze the seven-year-old. He lifted the board covering the keys and pressed one of the ivory white things. It made a high sound and caused him to giggle. He loved the thought of music.

When the ANBU finally found Naruto, he was playing the piano by just pressing a bunch of keys. The Hokage decided to find a teacher. Uchiha Kiyo was the best musician in the village and agreed to teach the boy the piano. Naruto was excited it. It made him feel like he could gain someone's respect by doing well.

Naruto did do well. By the time of his eighth birthday, Kiyo taught him so much. The boy was musical prodigy and wanted to know more. Kiyo only could play the guitar and violin besides the piano. Naruto begged the Hokage.

"Naruto, you still want to be a ninja right?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded and wiggled in his seat. He was so anxious that sitting still was impossible. He bit his lip and waited for his answer. "Naruto, I'll allow the lessons to continue only if you start improving in the academy." Naruto cheered and ran out of the room.

Kiyo was killed by Itachi not long after. Naruto continued to improve in his studies while practicing the piano. After a few months, he met Hyuga Aiko, a master at playing any stringed instrument. She first taught the child about the violin, which he mastered by the time he was nine. The guitar didn't take so much time, and Aiko would oversee his practices and helped along the way.

Naruto would go to the music room every day after his homework and training were finished. The people in the building recalled that they missed the piano music the Fourth brought to them while the older ones commented on how the Second was an amazing violinist. No one knew that Naruto's music was what he used to keep sane.

The music room was then abandoned as Naruto had to fulfill some obligations. Tsunade found it and looked around. She found the violin and guitar that were Naruto's. Dust covered them from not being played since the day before the Chunin exams. She sighed and touched only the piano. Minato use to show off to the Sannin, and Tsunade's granduncle loved to play his violin for her and Nawaki when they were kids. Kids nowadays were too busy being star-struck at the shinobi to think about instruments of music.

Naruto's first day back was actually spent in the music room. He played each instrument throughout the twelve hours he spent in it. Everyone in the tower that day commented how the ghosts of the past must be happy for some odd reason. Only Tsunade knew who was playing. She smiled and continued her paperwork. Sakura was in awe at the beautiful sound. She couldn't play music to save her life.

The most beautiful sound Naruto heard was when he took a kunai and sliced his wrist. It sounded like a light violin or something close. The day he killed Sasuke, he went to the music room to place his special instrument. He cut using a kunai and smiled at the sound as he sat in front of the piano. Pity, only he could hear it. Another and another. Soon, Naruto couldn't control himself. He tore out his eyes, cut off some fingers, and stabbed his stomach among other things. Soon the music was playing forever in his mind as he closed his empty lids.

Tsunade couldn't believe the sight in the morning. She had hired Kakashi to hunt Naruto down, for she wanted to speak with him. The ninja dogs brought them to the music room though the door was locked. One punch from Tsunade, and it wasn't anymore. She walked in to demand why he was locked in the room. The room was dark over by the piano, for the light had blown out hours earlier. Tsunade noticed the slumped over form on the piano. She ordered an ANBU to bring a flashlight. Turning it on, she screamed.

As the ANBU tried to comfort their now pale leader while she stared at the mutated body, blood dripped from the piano to the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _It was as if it was trying to become a last musical performance from the late Uzumaki Naruto. The sound continued to haunt the shinobi there along with the grin that was present on the face of the corpse.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Once the body was removed, Tsunade was able to go back to the music room. She heard the piano being played. It pissed her off to no end. She charged down the hall with a pair of ANBU following her. Throwing open the door, Tsunade looked into the room. She couldn't believe what she saw.

A faint blonde haired child sat by an Uchiha on the bench. The Uchiha was showing the boy how to play. The child, though new to it, was extremely well. He grinned up at his teacher who only patted his head. The music started up again with both of them playing.

"_Kiyo-sensei, what is the most beautiful instrument you know of?" _The faint teacher only laughed and shrugged. Naruto turned to look at the Hokage, who was paler than white. His body flashed to that of the mutated one found only days earlier. The grin was still there. _I know it all. Listen._

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Tsunade screamed.

That was the last time anyone was allowed in the music room. Tsunade had resigned and gave the position to Sakura. The Fifth would always sit outside the forever locked door of the room with a bottle of sake when she was sad. The piano music never stopped, but sometimes it was replaced by a steady dripping noise that made some ANBU and Tsunade turn pale and scream bloody murder.

**End**

**This one is interesting to me. Keep requesting either pairing, centric, theme. Keep reviewing. Tell me what I should improve upon, and what I did wrong. I should learn from my mistakes. Until next time.**


	6. Ramen: Naruto and Kakashi

**Another request.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

_**Name:**__ Ramen_

_**Memory #:**__ 6_

_**Summary:**__ Everyone thinks Naruto found out about ramen on his own and lived on it since birth, but Naruto used to never know what ramen was or what it tasted like. ANBU-san was the one to introduce the stuff to the kid._

_**Pairing:**__ Naruto centric, some Kakashi and Naruto friendship_

_**Genre: **__General_

_  
_Naruto looked through his empty cupboards and fridge. His tiny stomach rumbled greatly as he hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. Those lazy guards refused to buy the food. Naruto gave up and collapsed on his kitchen floor with sigh. He didn't like his new guards. He missed ANBU-san, the guard that actually saved him. He almost cried when his stomach growled once more. The hunger cramps were horrible too.

"Naruto-san? Are you okay?" a kind voice asked. Naruto looked at the doorway where ANBU-san stood. The four-year-old knew who it was because of ANBU-san's dog mask. The child smiled as the man walked over. "Sounds like you're hungry!" Naruto didn't have to see ANBU-san's face to know he was smiling. "Hm, if you haven't eaten on your own, your ANBU guards forgot to restock your cabinets." ANBU-san walked over and helped Naruto to his feet. "What do you want to eat?" Naruto didn't know anything about food.

"Noodles," Naruto said. He only knew that noodles were the tan stringy stuff his guards usually buy. ANBU-san chuckled and picked up the blonde boy. "Where?" The ANBU put a finger to his mask as if to tell Naruto to be quiet. They walked out of the lonely apartment and into the busy streets. It was a Saturday night, so the village was lively. Naruto was afraid because there were so many villagers that could hurt him. He didn't like being out at night, but if ANBU-san was with him, he figured he could fight his demons.

"I'm going to buy you something called ramen. Ramen is noodles in broth with vegetables and naruto in it," ANBU-san said. Naruto giggled and thought of himself in a bowl of noodles. ANBU-san chuckled too. "I don't think I'd want to eat noodles that you were swimming around in." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the ANBU, who responded with a hair ruffling. "Here we are." Naruto was placed on a stool in front of a counter. The place was warm, but he couldn't see over the counter. "Oops. I forgot how short you were." Naruto pouted as ANBU-san laughed and got him a booster seat. "Teuchi, two beef please. My small friend here is trying this for the first time." Naruto smiled at the cook and his pretty wife.

"Here you go, kiddo," Teuchi said as he placed the Ramen in front of Naruto. The blonde was excited. It looked delicious. Naruto waited as ANBU-san got his ramen. He didn't see anything to eat it with until the cook's wife handed him a pair of chopsticks as ANBU-san said something. Naruto was curious and smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto repeated as he started to dig in. It was amazing! Ramen was like the god's food! Naruto finished quickly and was given another bowl. Naruto was grinning like he just won the greatest prize in the world. After about five bowls, Naruto yawned and almost fell asleep at the counter. ANBU-san sighed and paid for the bowl. "ANBU-san, thanks." The dog-masked ANBU just smiled and lifted him out of the booster seat. "Night." ANBU-san smiled and let the child fall asleep on his shoulder as he began the walk to home.

"Goodnight, Naruto-san," ANBU-san said. He tucked the toddler in and took off his dog mask. A lone dark eye watched Naruto for a few minutes. He heard someone and left to take care of it. It was just regular drunk. "Goodnight, Naruto." ANBU-san disappeared as the next guard showed up. He didn't want to leave, but he had too.

LineBreak

"Naruto, who introduced you to ramen?" Sakura asked eight years later. Naruto had dragged them once again to lunch at Ichiraku's. He looked at her with a mouth full of ramen and started talking. It came out as garbles, and some noodles were spat out. "Naruto! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Sakura resisted punching him because he could choke. Naruto swallowed and looked at his teammates. Sasuke was interested, but he didn't show it. Sakura was getting impatient while Kakashi was reading his book.

"ANBU-san," Naruto said. Kakashi looked up as if out of instinct, but Naruto didn't notice. "He used to be my favorite ANBU guard. He wore a dog mask and was always nice to me. He brought me here when I was four. You see, my guards forgot to restock my cabinets, so I had no food. He brought me here, and at the time, I thought ramen was the gift from the gods. I don't remember anything after that." Kakashi chuckled, causing Naruto looked at him. "What? Something funny about my story?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I worked in the ANBU around the time. Your ANBU-san was famous around HQ. He told us about how you fell asleep at the counter without a care in the world. He must've carried you home," Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and nodded. He felt proud for the oddest reason. ANBU-san cared for him, but Naruto wished he could see what a man Naruto was becoming. The blonde ordered another bowl of beef and started on about when they were getting another mission.

**Yeah. Another request that was hard to write. I was going to making it angst, but I felt that I was due for another Kakashi and Naruto friendship. This is my first update in quite awhile. I'm proud of myself because this was hard to write. Obviously, this runs alongside Questions. Reviews are nice. I try to get to people's requests, so if they're not there right away that means I'm still thinking. No flaming. I enjoy critiquing, but flames are just mean. Thanks – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101 **


	7. Thanksgiving: Naruto and Kakashi

**Another request. I thought it would be a good time to do a Thanksgiving piece with ANBU Kakashi and kid Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

_**Name:**__ Thanksgiving_

_**Memory #:**__ 7_

_**Summary:**__ Neither of them had families, but Kakashi didn't want to leave the kid out of the holiday. He brought the child to the ANBU HQ for an ANBU Thanksgiving._

_**Pairing:**__ none but Kakashi and Naruto friendship_

_**Genre: **__General, Family, Friendship_

The five-year-old hated it when the weather grew colder. It meant no more going to the park to play in the trees, and it meant holidays were coming. Naruto hated the holidays with a passion. The villagers would flaunt their abilities to celebrate these holidays, and it made Naruto an angry little boy. Even ANBU-san found it difficult to stay around the kid and talk without any snapping. Naruto never meant to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be a part of the holidays as well. Why couldn't he celebrate? ANBU-san would celebrate with him.

"ANBU-san," Naruto said, two days before Thanksgiving. ANBU-san looked down at his short charge and waited. Naruto didn't have to see a face to know the expressions of ANBU-san. "Will you celebrate the holidays with me? We can have ramen!" Naruto smiled and hoped for a good answer. ANBU-san didn't reply right away. He was thinking about how Naruto didn't have anyone to celebrate with. He used to be the same way before some of the ANBU guys invited him to join their little dinner at ANBU Headquarters. "It's okay if you got a family. I'll be fine." Naruto pretended not to care. ANBU-san smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Naruto-san, how about you come eat dinner with my teammates and me?" ANBU-san asked. Naruto's face broke into a giant smile as the kid launched himself into a massive hug for his favorite ANBU guard. "I'll have to ask them first though." ANBU-san was sure that they would say yes. He didn't want to put Naruto's hopes up to high. "Naruto-san, you have to behave yourself. The Hokage-sama is coming to check on you, and I promised your best behavior. I'll treat Naruto-san to ramen if he's good." Naruto nodded and released his guard. He didn't want to lose ANBU-san because the others didn't like him.

"Sorry, I was so happy. I can't wait for Thanksgiving this year, ANBU-san!" Naruto said. He smiled and ran to his bedroom to get his schoolwork. He didn't want to fail because failure meant ANBU-san would be disappointed. Naruto didn't like being the youngest in the Academy class, but he didn't voice it. He was going to prove them all wrong about him. He would be a good shinobi, just like ANBU-san. Naruto returned to the dining room and began working. It wasn't long before the child fell asleep from boredom and for the Hokage to show up.

"Hm, don't let him overdue it, Hatake. He won't be much good if he's stressed out too much," the Hokage said with a smile. ANBU-san nodded and waited for the inspection of the apartment to be completed. He scanned his eyes over Naruto's homework and smiled when he saw most of them were correct. Since the holidays were nearing, the kids were getting forgetful at best, but Naruto stayed focused. "Hatake, the apartment is good. One thing, make sure to restock the cupboards. We both know what happens when they're empty." The Hokage left as ANBU-san remembered the day he took Naruto-san for ramen. Naruto stayed asleep even after ANBU-san carried him to bed. The dog masked ANBU made a silent promise to make sure Thanksgiving would be the best thing in the world for Naruto.

LineBreak

Thanksgiving came, and Naruto waited in his apartment for ANBU-san. It was getting closer to noon when a knock came to the door. Naruto jumped and wanted to hide, but he decided to answer the door. ANBU-san stood there in casual clothes and his mask still on, but the mask had the bottom part cut off. Naruto smiled up at his favorite person, who smiled back.

"Naruto-san, ready to go?" ANBU-san said. Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Let's go." ANBU-san wasn't surprised at all when Naruto took his hand. They walked through the streets and passed the Academy. They reached a path that went into the forest, and ANBU-san stopped. "Naruto-san, don't be shy around these people. They're good people. They won't harm you. You need to friendly with them, Naruto-san, or you won't have any fun." The five-year-old nodded and stayed with ANBU-san as they walked down the path. They reached a building that looked similar to Naruto's apartment building. A faded sign said nothing of what the building was, and Naruto tried to be unafraid. He was practically hanging onto ANBU-san's leg as they reached the cafeteria of the building. Four other people were waiting.

"It's about time, Naruto-san! Mai was getting worried," a beard man said. His green eyes were laughing and smiling along with his mouth. Naruto thought it was strange for the man's hair to be white while his goatee was pink. "I'm Kai." Naruto instantly like this man because he didn't do the whole grown up thing with hand shaking like the other adults Naruto met. "You, my friend, look like you're about to take off Dog's leg." Naruto let go of ANBU-san's leg and made his way over to the group before ANBU-san. The only female hugged him, which scared him.

"I'm Mai, and I wasn't worried too much," the lady said. Naruto noticed she had pretty brown eyes that reminded him of a mother. He liked her best because she had kind eyes. Her brown hair was neat and tied back. She smiled at him widely. Naruto felt ANBU-san's hand on his shoulder and ignored it though because the next two came up. They looked exactly alike.

"Hello Naruto! We're Makoto and Takoto!" both of them said in unison. Naruto didn't like them very much because they had creepy yellow eyes and green hair. They liked Naruto though, and ANBU-san figured it was because Naruto had the Kyuubi's aura, and the twins were aura-addicts in a way. Naruto got put between ANBU-san and Mai, but he was across from Kai, who smirked at the kid. Naruto didn't like this stare or the grin.

LineBreak

Naruto never had so much fun. He even warmed up to the twins. The food was delicious and ended with pumpkin pie. ANBU-san had beaten the twins and Kai at an eating contest hands down. It was fun to be around this group. They radiated happiness, which made Naruto happy. He laughed and joked with them. They didn't care if he didn't get half their jokes. They were just happy and full of thanks of being alive. Naruto was thankful for being there.

"Naruto-san, it's time to go. Our friends have a mission in the morning, but I'm sure we'll be invited back another time," ANBU-san said. Naruto was half awake as ANBU-san carried him home. The air was cold with the coming winter. "I'll have to get you a winter coat, or you'll freeze to death." Naruto shrugged and looked up at the cloudless night. The stars were always prettier in the wintertime. Blue eyes went shut to the sight of millions of stars and the hum of ANBU-san's voice. It was almost like a lullaby.

LineBreak (Ten Years Later)

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She had spotted the blonde walking through the streets after searching for him with Kakashi. The Jonin watched as Naruto walked over to them. He was carrying a plastic bag with food inside. "Naruto, we're having dinner at my place. You want to come?" Sakura wasn't asking actually. She was demanding. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan, I've got plans. I eat Thanksgiving dinner with the same people every year. I've got to get going because ANBU-san might be there and would leave if I'm not there in time!" Naruto said. He turned and disappeared within the crowds. Sakura fumed and stomped off. Kakashi stayed put. Kai, Mai, Makoto, and Takoto were dead. They died on the mission after Thanksgiving. ANBU-san never had the guts to tell Naruto, but the boy probably found out himself. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He walked after Sakura, forgetting about Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice the cold as he sat down in front of four graves. He pulled five flowers out of the bag and gave each grave a flower. ANBU-san's flower was in the empty space next to the stones because nobody knew who ANBU-san was except the third Hokage. Naruto didn't care. He quickly pulled out the plates and silverware. He passed out the food and drinks without thinking. He didn't even notice when somebody was behind him.

"Naruto-san," the somebody said. Naruto smiled as he looked behind him at ANBU-san in the same mask he wore ten years ago. ANBU-san smiled and walked over to the teenager. "Happy Thanksgiving."

**I'm not sure if this is horrible or not. Sorry if it is. I'll try to fix it later if anyone wants me to. Review please. Request please because I've got a line of the next memories waiting to be finished writing. I have two more before the Christmas one. The requests can be goofy or you can request a pairing or something like that. Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving. – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	8. Home: KibaHina

**Another request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Naruto.**

_**Name:**__ Home_

_**Memory #:**__ 8_

_**Summary:**__ An MIA shinobi from the war walks through the streets of Konoha. People are pointing and staring, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is finding his way home. He didn't talk to anyone that spoke to him. He didn't want to talk to anybody but his wife, provided she was still faithful. He just wanted to be home._

_**Pairing:**__ KibaHina_

_**Genre: **__General, Family_

_**Note: **__The he isn't referring to anyone but the main character._

He walked through the gate and looked around him. Konoha was finishing its repairs, but the rest of the village looked the same as always. The guards were a little shocked at seeing him. He was supposed to be MIA and presumed dead. They stuttered as they talked to him. He just smiled at them and signed the paper that stated his return. He waved them goodbye as he walked away. The guards looked at each other and made an oath to lay off the booze. Times have changed. The war was over. Booze wasn't the answer. They took out their flasks and buried them in front of the gate.

"I can't believe it. They told his family that he was dead," the whispers said. He didn't notice them. He ignored the eyes that were looking and assessing his body. The muscle that he was famous for remained, but there were scars that looked terrible. He never noticed them really. He didn't notice the breeze coming through his shirt's holes and his pants' tears. He just walked the familiar roads to the place he wanted to be. He ignored the whispers and focused on his memories. Would she still love him? Did she remarry? He was gone for two years now. Was his family okay? Did they forget about him?

"Sakura, I told you he'd return," a familiar voice echoed. He looked at the talker and smiled again. Sakura and Naruto smiled and waved at him as he continued to walk on. He reached the Clan Estates soon after. His body ached and wanted to rest, but he forced the pain and tiredness out of his mind as he passed the different gates to the different clans. He paused at the Uchiha one to look at the current Uchiha head. Sasuke smiled at him and offered a jacket. He took it gladly because it was getting cold.

"She hasn't forgotten you," Sasuke said. He nodded to the Uchiha and continued on his way. The Uchiha clan was the second clan chosen for his darling to marry into. His clan was the third in truth. Her father wanted her to marry into the Namikaze clan first, but Naruto refused because her father would've refused Naruto's son to who he forgot who the mother was. Sasuke refused as well because the Uchiha was getting married to Sakura, who was pregnant with twins. He accepted her long before her father even asked. He loved her before that. He looked at the next few gates he passed. Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, the abandoned Hatake, and the Hyuga. The guard at the Hyuga almost fainted seeing him. He just laughed at Hanabi, who was talking to the guard at the time. She laughed with him when she realized what was going on.

"About time you came home. I missing the practical jokes we played together," Hanabi said. He nodded and silently promised to come up with a new joke with her. He walked on to an old dirt path. His family remained close together because that's what kind of family they were, but he liked his solitude. He walked down the path for a bit and stopped at a fork in the road. Some child had actually taken a dinner fork and placed it where the two paths split. He smiled at the antic and turned down one that looked less used. The sight of the road made him worried a bit, but he continued on nonetheless. He stopped when he entered the forest area of the path. What if they weren't there anymore? He would be lost. He knew that he wasn't the same twenty-five-year-old that left Konoha. He was twenty-seven and knew so many horrors. How will he love them like before? He steeled his resolve and took the first steps. He would walk to the home he shared with his wife and three children with another on the way. He would always return because this was his home.

The house came into view as he stopped twenty-two steps from the door. It was funny really. He made this place with the help of Naruto because he wanted to do the same for his family as his grandfather did. He built the house with eight rooms because his clan was known for many kids. It was a shocker when his mother only had two. She once told him that she was planning on having many others, but they died when there was an outbreak of an illness that claimed the children's life. He didn't like thinking about that, so he built many rooms to show his wife his plans. He smiled at the fact that this house looked to be in great condition.

"Yeah, I'll go feed the dogs!" a child said as the door opened. The child was seven when he left, but the kid now stood tall for a nine-year-old. "Mom! Akamaru is trying to get out!" The dog that he loved was still alive! The giant white dog knocked down the boy and raced over to him. "Akamaru!" The child froze in place as he petted the dog that was once always by his side. "No! Stop this sick joke!" The child was crying. He remembered the names of his children. This one was Shippo. Shippo was the only child so far to be blessed with his brown eyes. Nami and Hikari were his daughters and looked like their mother. Shippo ran over and grabbed Akamaru's collar. "Sir, what are you here for?" He was hurt.

"Shippo, it's me. It's Daddy," he said. Akamaru seemed to know who he was, but Shippo refused. "I know I've been gone for two years, but I'm back. I'm alive, Shippo." He was almost pleading for his son to remember. A thought came to his mind. "Shippo, I made a promise to you before I left. I promised to teach you how to fight with your dog partner." Shippo shook his head and ran back into the house. He walked towards the door when she came out with a toddler hanging onto her pant leg. "Hinata." She was crying and got the child to let her go before she ran over to him. He hugged her and breathed in her scent. Oh god did he miss this. She held onto him so tightly.

"Kiba, I'm so glad you're home!" Hinata said as she kissed him. He kissed her almost every inch of her face as she giggled. Gagging noises came from the doorway. Shippo was crying as he stood behind his sisters, who were gagging. The twin girls were four when Kiba left. They were as beautiful as they giggled at him. Kiba walked over to his kids and hugged them all except one. The toddler wouldn't move from inside the house, where he ran after letting Hinata go. "His name is Kiba as well. He was born three months after you left, almost two months early. They thought he wasn't going to make it." Hinata spoke as she walked with him into the house. "He knows all about you and hangs on Akamaru." Little Kiba smiled as Kiba walked over. The little guy held up his arms, and it didn't take Kiba long to pick up his youngest child. He hugged the tiny body and laughed.

"This has to be the best welcome home I've ever received."


	9. Truth: Sai

**Another request. I think this is what the person was asking for because the spelling was probably wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Name:**__ Truth_

_**Memory #:**__ 9_

_**Summary:**__ Sai thought they were dead. He thought he had been orphaned but instead he was kidnapped. Naruto helped him find the two people that should've showed Sai how to be a man._

_**Pairing:**__ Sai centric, Naruto and Sai friendship_

_**Genre: **__General, Family, Friendship_

Sai hated Mother's Day and Father's Day more than anything in the world. He didn't know his parents because they were killed before he could. He could only sympathize with Naruto, who lived alone all his life. Sai was never alone though. Sai had the ROOT, which used to be the only family he needed. Ever since Naruto's parenthood was revealed, Sai couldn't help but think of his own parents and what his real name truly was.

"Sai?" a voice asked. Sai looked over his shoulder at Naruto. The blonde wasn't dressed in his usual orange and black jumpsuit. He had his hands stuffed into a pair of black Jonin pants and was staring at the ground. "I've got something that you've got to see." Naruto's jacket was black with a white t-shirt underneath. It looked liked Naruto was going to a funeral. "Sai, please." Sai turned to face his friend. Naruto was nervous.

"You're gay?" Sai asked. Naruto's face reddened as he shook his head. "Finally found out that your penis doesn't exist?" Naruto shook his head and sighed. He looked around and pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was an old photo, but Sai could see what each person looked like. It was five people. The two adults were parents to the three children. The mother had dark eyes and brown hair. Her husband had blue eyes and black hair. The children all had black hair. The baby in the woman's arms had its eyes closed, but Sai had a feeling that they were blue. The only girl in the photo had blue eyes too. The boy that stood in the center with the biggest grin had black hair and eyes. "This is nice. They your family?" Naruto didn't take the photo back. He looked at Sai sadly.

"Sai, they're yours," Naruto said. He paused and moved closer. He smiled as he looked at the picture. "That man there is your father, and his name is Kiyo. Your mother is Nami, and she's holding your little brother, Akira. He's about twelve now. The girl is your older sister, Yuuki. She's twenty-one now. That little boy smiling is named Sai. Mastumoto Sai." Naruto said pointing to each person as he named them. Sai stared at the child. "I know your real name is Sai because I was put on the mission of sorting through Danzo's files on the Root ANBU. Your file came up and revealed your real name as Mastumoto Sai." Sai was shocked. Why would Naruto care this much? "Back when I was five, I had made my first friend. He was kidnapped three days after his sixth birthday. I was so full of self-blame that I promised his family that I would bring them back their son." Sai stared at the picture as he started to cry. He had a family and a name. He had a history. He wasn't an orphan anymore.

"Can we go see them?" Sai asked, eagerly. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sai's wrist as he rushed towards the east side of the village. Sai wasn't familiar with the east side because it was mainly council men and upper shinobi. His father must be in the council. Naruto brought Sai to a house that wasn't as big as the others. "This is it?" Sai was too nervous to move. Naruto laughed and looked at the house.

"They're waiting for you. Yuuki didn't bring her boyfriend though. You have a little sister too. Her name is Aiko. She's the most eager to meet you besides Akira," Naruto said. He walked with Sai until they hit the walkway. Naruto stopped, and so did Sai. "Sai, this isn't my place. I don't belong here, and if I'm here too long, people will start counting their spoons." Naruto was abandoning him. Sai frowned and grabbed Naruto's hand. The usual blush wasn't there as Naruto let himself get led up to the porch. Sai rang the bell and released Naruto's hand. The door opened to an older Kiyo, who smiled at Naruto and then looked at Sai and hugged the nervous boy. "Matsumoto-san, I should be going. Sai, tell me all about it tomorrow." Naruto was about to turn, but Kiyo pulled both boys into the house. It was so warm inside. Sai never felt so loved before and felt like he belonged. He was finally home.

**It was kind of short, but it was something I needed to get out there. Something happy. I need to focus on the happier side of life too. Review please. Request if you want to.**


	10. Christmas: Naruto and Kakashi

**If I did Thanksgiving, I was going to do Christmas. I wonder what other holidays I should do…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it (Naruto).**

_**Name:**__ Christmas_

_**Memory #:**__ 10_

_**Summary:**__ ANBU-san isn't around this time, and Naruto hates the holidays now more than ever. He goes to sleep Christmas Eve with no expectations and is given the biggest surprise of his life._

_**Pairing:**__ light YamatoXShizune, and Kakashi and Naruto friendship_

_**Genre: **__General, Family, Friendship_

Naruto watched from a tree because he didn't like being seen. He was eight now, and nobody liked him still. The Hokage decided to take away the guards, so ANBU-san left him. Naruto, according to the Hokage, had become a bitter child. The holidays made Naruto's mood even worse because everyone was meaner than usual. Naruto ignored the cold wind. He didn't have the money for a winter coat because the person that dropped off his monthly allowance always took part of it. A big part.

"Stupid ANBU-san for leaving," Naruto said as he watched children play in the snow. It made him sick to his stomach remembering Thanksgiving dinner at the ANBU HQ and Christmas with ANBU-san. Those memories were probably just orders. ANBU-san wasn't coming back, and Naruto's grades were suffering for it. He didn't care anymore what happened to him because there was no point. Nobody would praise him. Nobody would care if he passed or failed. Naruto stayed in the tree until night fell. It got even colder at night. "I hate Christmas." Naruto climbed out of the tree and into the snow. He picked up a handful of the powdered ice. "I hate you, Santa!" Naruto threw the snow away from him. "I hate you, Christmas!" Naruto crouched down as silent tears ran down his face. "I miss you, ANBU-san." Naruto frowned and looked around him. He stood up and took off for home before midnight. It was almost Christmas Eve. Naruto shut and locked his door before going to bed.

LINEBREAK

"Sir, please. Naruto-san needs me. He'll need protection on Christmas. Please let me go back," an ANBU pleaded to the Hokage. The Third looked into the eyeholes on the dog mask and sighed. Naruto wasn't a little kid anymore. He had to realize that he wouldn't always be protected. "Just Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." The ANBU was desperate to go back. The Third frowned and wasn't too happy about this. Naruto was too attached to this ANBU and vice versa. "He'll never know I'm there." The Third knew it was a lie. Dog couldn't keep away.

"Fine, but this is it. No more. You're going to have to cut off all contact with him. Naruto isn't the baby you watched over. You were given orders to never get attached," the Third said. Dog didn't care. He was excited because he was sure Naruto didn't have any decorations up. "I mean it. Next time you're in here begging, you're going to be put on the stands for going against orders." Dog nodded and bowed before he took off. The Third hated what he said, but it had to be done. Dog was too attached.

LINEBREAK

Naruto was put on high alert when something touched his shoulder. He woke up and was ready to scream when he looked up at the familiar mask of ANBU-san. It was the one with the bottom broken off. Naruto smiled and jumped up to hug his favorite person. ANBU-san was back! This was the best Christmas already! Naruto wouldn't let his hero go, but ANBU-san peeled him off before the kid suffocated him. Naruto grinned as he sat on his bed.

"Naruto-san, I'm sorry, but I'm not here for good. Just Christmas," ANBU-san said. Naruto didn't care. He wanted just one more day with his guard. "Naruto-san, let's go decorate the tree." Naruto was confused, but he climbed off the bed and followed ANBU-san out to the living room. A beautiful evergreen stood in his living room. Naruto was amazed. "Santa won't come if you don't have a tree." ANBU-san helped decorate with a box full of ornaments. Naruto was so excited. He barely noticed the time was past midnight. He was having too much fun with ANBU-san. "Now for the star." ANBU-san lifted Naruto up to be able to place the star on top. "Naruto-san, you go off to bed, and I'll get everything ready for Santa." Naruto nodded and hurried to bed because Santa was coming.

LINEBREAK

Naruto woke up at six like every child in Konoha was probably doing. He snuck out of bed and into the living room. ANBU-san was sleeping at the table, and Naruto knew because ANBU-san had his head down. That wasn't interesting to Naruto. What was interesting was the amount of presents under the tree. Naruto was too excited to keep his joy inside him.

"Santa! Santa came!" Naruto shouted. He bounced around as ANBU-san yawned and fixed his mask. He put the coffee maker on and walked into the living room to sit on the couch as Naruto looked through the presents. Each present was brought over to the couch for Naruto to open. Every toy was a new excitement. Everything made Naruto's eyes twinkle. ANBU-san went to get a cup of coffee after Naruto opened all his gifts and came back with one more.

"This one is from me. Hokage-sama will probably be around later to give you his," ANBU-san said. He handed the package to Naruto and smiled. Naruto tore into it and looked down at the best gift he got. It was a silver stuffed wolf. "I don't want you to forget me." Naruto smiled and held the animal close. It was soft. Naruto started to cry. "Naruto-san, please don't cry. I'll come back one day. I'll always leave you a Christmas gift." Naruto dropped the toy on the couch and hugged ANBU-san tightly. He didn't want ANBU-san to leave again. It hurt when ANBU-san left. "Naruto-san, I'm sorry." Naruto wouldn't let ANBU-san go. ANBU-san wasn't going to leave again.

Naruto and ANBU-san tried to make the most of their day together with games and making cookies and other sweets. Naruto was distracted from the thoughts of ANBU-san's departure. ANBU-san made this Christmas the best in years. Naruto didn't even notice when ANBU-san tucked him for bed. ANBU-san ruffled Naruto's hair and walked away.

LINEBREAK

Naruto woke up and ran out to the living room. The tree and ornaments were packed neatly into boxes. The toys were put away, and everything looked clean. Naruto walked over to the table and found another present with a note attached. It was from the Third Hokage with the official seal. Naruto took the package over to his couch and felt sad. ANBU-san wasn't lying.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I understand how close ANBU-san and you were. I don't want you to forget him completely, so I give you this gift. Never forget those you love._

_Hokage_

Naruto opened the gift and found a photo album filled with photos of ANBU-san and him throughout the years. He didn't notice the other thing until he stood up. It was a porcelain mask that looked like a dog. It was ANBU-san's mask! Naruto picked up the object and started crying again. ANBU-san wasn't coming back. All he had left were memories, photos, and this mask. He truly was meant be alone. Naruto opened the photo album and looked at all the pictures. It wasn't before long that he no longer felt lonely and was sitting on the floor. He would forever have ANBU-san with him in the photographs with little Naruto, actually smiling like a fool.

LINEBREAK

Sixteen-year-old Naruto smiled with his teammates as they exchanged gifts at Sakura's three days before Christmas. He didn't say anything as they talked about their different plans. Even Sai had better plans than him. He was going to Suna with a few ROOT members to have some fun. Sakura talked about how she was going to be spending it with her family that was all coming to Konoha. Naruto hated Christmas sometimes. It was too much trouble to deal with it. Kakashi managed to get Yamato say how he was going to visit Shizune's family for Christmas this year. Kakashi laughed when he was asked and said how he was going to visit with some of his old teammates. Naruto wished they would forget about him, but that didn't work. He didn't know what to say.

"I haven't put up any decorations and plan on training all day. Maybe I'll eat some cookies," Naruto said. He tried to act like it didn't bother him. It was better this way. "Besides, I usually spend it looking at some old pictures. It's better this way." Naruto felt so alone again. He wished for ANBU-san to be with him on Christmas every year. It never happened. Every year, without fail, there was always gifts on his table from ANBU-san. Naruto treasured the mask and photo album. The silver wolf had faded and sat on his dresser. It was home there. "I was hoping for a friend to show up." Naruto got up and felt he overstayed his welcome. With a smile, he walked out. Kakashi followed.

"You could come with me for the day, Naruto. I just have a few errands to run before my visit anyhow. How about it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at his old teacher and decided to go on a whim. He wasn't going to be alone on Christmas anymore. "So, I'll be at your apartment tomorrow by ten. Don't worry about me being late. I'm never late for this." Kakashi waved before going a different direction from Naruto. The blonde smiled and rushed home. He was actually invited to someone's plans. He wondered what ANBU-san would tell him if he talked about Kakashi. ANBU-san would probably laugh. Naruto smiled as he walked into his apartment. Christmas was going to be good.

LINEBREAK

Naruto yawned as he drank his coffee on Christmas. The gifts from ANBU-san were simple this year as they were what he needed. Toys were replaced by weapons and supplies. Occasionally, ANBU-san snuck in one. He grumbled when someone knocked on the door. Whoever it was thought the grumbling was good enough and came right in. Kakashi walked into the kitchen, holding two packages. Naruto remembered that he should've been ready by now, but those things looked so interesting.

"Somebody left these on your doormat," Kakashi said, handing them to Naruto. The blonde wasted no time opening them. The one from the Hokage was a new outfit that seemed to be the polar opposite of his jumpsuit. Tsunade meant well. The other one made Naruto freeze. It was a small, stuffed wolf that was moonlit silver. Kakashi looked concerned. "Naruto, are you okay? You seem to be surprised over the gift." Naruto smiled softly and walked into his living room with Kakashi following. The silver wolf went right onto his desk where the album was currently and the mask hung off the wall. Kakashi's eye stared at the mask. Naruto touched it gently as he rushed to get ready. "By that mask, I promised I would never let you have a Christmas alone again." Naruto was ready in minutes and was back out again.

"Let's go! We better not keep those friends of yours waiting, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. He was excited for the day as he was spending it with Kakashi. He felt like he was protected under Kakashi's watch. It was similar feeling that had left him as a child. He just figured it was because he trusted the Jonin. "Thank you, Kakashi. I didn't want to spend Christmas waiting on ANBU-san to visit." Kakashi just smiled. He would never let Naruto spend Christmas alone ever again.

**Happy Holidays and sorry for the crappy ending.**


End file.
